


The one where Isak has a jealous ex

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [24]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Even meets Isak at a party and they immediately hit it off. Even's pretty sure they're headed towards a nigh of mutual orgasms when Isak's boyfriend shows up and throws a wrench in those plans. But life is full of second chances...





	The one where Isak has a jealous ex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nofeartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up and am sharing it for fun only.
> 
> for nofeartina. Isak/Even - "jealousy" and "a hungry fucking wolf"
> 
> The title already gave it away, but here, finally, is how I danced all the way around that jealousy prompt haha. ;)

Even's not actually particularly into people who are smaller than him or anything, it's just that most people are. Shorter at least. He's not really that big a guy, chicken legs and shoulders he never filled out with enough muscle, but he tends to wear billowy shirts open over t-shirts underneath and it's enough to make him look like there's more to him than there really is when he takes it all off. It's enough to make people think that that's what he likes. That he picks people because they're smaller than him on purpose.

He supposes even though Sonja was quite tall, she was definitely smaller than him, and he did like it. He liked the way she felt under his arm and in his lap, but that doesn't mean that's all he likes.

He likes what it feels like to be boxed in by someone's arms against a wall. Likes what it feels like to be covered by someone else's body. Likes feeling the strength in someone's muscles as they hold him close or hold him down.

Truthfully, there aren't many things he's tried so far that he didn't like. He finds it's often more about your partner than about what you're doing. Something that'll work with one person will feel wrong with another, and Even's nothing if not open to all sorts of pleasure.

“What about her?” Adam says, jutting his chin none-too-subtly across the room at someone behind Even.

Mutta rolls his eyes, but gives Even a far more subtle nod to let him know he can turn around without looking like he's staring.

Four seconds later Even's staring.

Not at the tiny blonde Adam was probably talking about, though she is very pretty. Her hair's straight and cut into a bob with sharp edges, her outfit is all clean lines and simple chic, but the way she throws her head back to laugh makes it clear she's anything but cold.

But that's not what catches Even's attention; that would be the guy she's talking to.

He's tall – maybe even as tall as Even himself, and even in the low light of the room Even can see the short beard covering his jaw and cheeks. It's not your typical five o' clock stubble, and not a full on lumberjack beard, but something that sits comfortably in between the two. A casual display of masculinity that Even usually doesn't have much to say about either way but that on this guy-- fuck. It's a few shades darker than the blonde hair curling slightly around his pretty face, and all Even wants is to know what it feels like.

The beard, the hair, the smile on his lips.

The width of his shoulders, fuck. The strength in those arms.

He's wearing a button-up shirt and skinny jeans, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up a little to show off his forearms. Even is willing to bet his entire vinyl collection that his arms are made of soft swells of muscle, lines and curves for Even's fingers to follow.

And his _thighs_. Sweet merciful god, Even can already feel the phantom squeeze of them around his shoulders, his waist.

“Earth to Even?” Mutta says, startling Even out of his gawking.

Adam laughs next to him.

“Told you she's hot.”

“Not her,” Even says, and makes himself look away from this vision of a man for a moment so he doesn't get caught staring. “Fuck, that guy though.”

“I'm guessing that's exactly where your thoughts were. You're drooling,” Mutta drawls, while Adam squawks.

“Wait, him? For real?”

“Who?” Mikael asks, slinging an arm around Even's shoulders, handing Adam the beer he brought him with the other hand. “Is Even picking someone up?”

“I wish,” Even says.

“That blond guy over there by the plant,” Adam says.

Mikael hums his appreciation.

“Yeah, I can see it,” he says. “Wow, his proportions are amazing.”

“Art students,” Mutta laughs, nudging Mikael in the side good-naturedly.

Just then, Sana walks over to blond and blonder, giving them each a hug.

“Bro,” Adam says, excitedly, pushing Even in the side. “Bro!”

“You gotta go over there now,” Mikael agrees.

Even's heart beats somewhere in the vicinity of his throat. He hasn't done this in far too long, and this guy is way too gorgeous to be on the receiving end of Even clumsily trying to find his way back into the swing of things. Things being dating and hooking up and the swing of that being Even's once-famed ability to make just about anything look smooth, even when he's really just a gigantic dork.

“Go, before you miss your chance!” Adam hisses and gives Even a little push that makes him stumble two steps forward.

It's not like that draws the attention of anyone other than maybe a few people around them, but Even would just feel like the worst coward if he turned back now, so he squares his shoulders, takes a breath, and makes his way over to Sana and her two friends.

“Sana, hi,” he says, and thankfully Sana smiles at him.

“Even,” she says, and lets him touch their cheeks together in greeting. “Yousef said you guys would be around.”

“Well, he didn't tell us you'd be here,” he says, smiling down at her.

“I can't imagine why,” she drawls, making him laugh a little.

Alright, maybe they're a little much all together, and maybe if Yousef wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend, there's a good reason he didn't tell them she'd be here too.

“I'm hurt,” he fakes, putting a hand on his chest.

Sana rolls her eyes.

“I'm sure you are.”

Even's pulse spikes in the three seconds of silence that follow, when it suddenly becomes clear that Sana has no intention of introducing him and making him stick around.

Fuck.

But then the blonde holds out her hand and smiles at him.

“I'm Noora,” she says. “You're a friend of Yousef's?”

“Yeah, we went to school together,” Even says and takes her hand, his whole body running hot with relief.

“Even,” he reintroduces himself, and then turns to The Guy with a friendly smile.

The Guy smiles back and nods at him in greeting, not offering his own hand like Noora did, even if Even would have loved to have held it, if only for a moment. _Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand…_

“Isak,” he says. “We went to school with Sana.”

_Isak._

One way or another, that's the name Even's going to be moaning into his sheets tonight.

If they went to school with Sana it seems so unlikely that Even wouldn't have met them at some point, but it seems equally unlikely that he wouldn't have noticed, or worse – forgotten, a face like Isak's.

“That's great,” he says and then adds, a little more teasingly, “You've known each other long enough to know that Sana likes to exaggerate then.”

Noora giggles, and Isak grins. Sana huffs an indignant breath, but she's also got that glint in her eyes as she looks between Isak and Even that makes him about 95% sure he's been caught out. Oh well. Nothing to do but push through.

“I don't know, I find Sana's evaluations pretty accurate most of the time,” Isak drawls, which makes Noora laugh again, and Sana grin.

“I'm going to remember that,” Sana says.

Isak rolls his eyes at her with a good-natured smile.

“Most of the time,” he reiterates. “You're still not always right. But you have a good eye for people.”

Even catches Sana roll her eyes too, but he's too busy meeting Isak's challenging gaze to care about Noora's reaction.

“Are you questioning my integrity?” Even asks, faking offence once more.

Isak's smile ticks up a little.

“No, of course not. I'd never.”

“I'll have you know I'm a gentleman, good sir,” Even teases.

“Are you?” Isak asks, dragging his eyes over Even's body with absolutely no attempt at hiding the heat in them. “Well, that's a shame.”

“Oh my god,” Sana mumbles, and Even's eyes briefly flicker over to her to see her drag Noora off, before he looks back at Isak.

Isak, who's still looking at him, eyes open and warm, smile amused and easy.

Even's going to have to find something to sacrifice at the altar of some god or another for this favour the universe is doing him.

“What were you hoping I'd be?” he asks, shifts a little so his entire body is turned towards Isak.

Isak leans back against the wall like he's settling in. Then he shrugs, eyes never wavering from Even's face.

“Something a little more adventurous maybe.”

“Ah, but how do you know I'm not a gentleman spy?” Even asks, delighted with the way Isak's grin widens.

“A gentleman thief?” he suggests in turn.

Even moves his head side to side in consideration.

“Maybe. Steal from the rich, give to the poor… I could be Robin Hood for all you know.”

“Wouldn't you have to start with yourself then, Mister Gentleman?” Isak teases, tilting his head a little in a way he must know shows off the cut of his cheekbones even with the beard softening the lines of his face.

“Maybe I did. Maybe all that's left of my title are the manners,” Even says, shuffling a little closer in a decidedly ungentlemanly manner.

“But those are the least fun parts,” Isak says, and Even is pretty sure that's a pout he's affecting while he's toying with a button on Even's open shirt.

“What are the fun parts then?”

Isak's hand moves from Even's open shirt to the t-shirt underneath, smooths the loose fabric down against his chest in an excuse to feel him up.

Even swallows heavily and lets Isak touch him, can't believe this is going so well, really.

“The fast cars and money, of course. You could book us into a hotel suite and we could drink champagne all night,” Isak says, looking at Even through his eyelashes. He's not that much shorter than Even, but there is a height difference of maybe five centimetres between them and Isak knows exactly how to tilt his head to look coy without losing any of his height.

Even swallows again.

“I'm pretty sure there's a bottle of bubbly in the kitchen. How about we steal that and I take you home instead?”

The smile unfurls on Isak's lips like syrup and Even can't wait to see if it tastes just as sweet.

“An excellent plan, Robin Hood. If you get the bubbly, I'll get us some weed off a friend and meet you out front in five. Up for it?”

Even's pretty sure Isak must have been plucked straight from his wet dreams by some benevolent god. Or a devil trying to tempt him into eternal damnation, maybe. That's probably more likely, given how most stories of sudden apparitions of perfection go, but Even's not going to get too caught up in the details of mythology when he could be getting caught up in the details of Isak's body.

“Absolutely,” he says and leans in for a kiss because he doesn't want to wait another second to find out what kissing Isak will be like, but Isak ducks out from between him and the wall, grin bright and eyes dancing with mischief.

“See you outside,” Isak says and winks at him before he turns around and lets the crowd swallow him up.

Even watches his blond hair go for a few seconds and then turns around to make his way into the kitchen. He looks over towards the boys for a moment, but they're chatting amongst themselves, so he turns away again.

He finds an expensive-looking bottle of bubbly in the fridge among a few cheaper ones and grabs it with a grin. He's pretty sure Christoffer's loaded – or, well, his parents are, if he's not – and that it won't be too badly missed. It doesn't look _that_ expensive.

When Even straightens up again and lets the fridge fall shut, there's a guy leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, arms crossed, scowling a little.

“Sorry, is this yours?” Even asks, holding the bottle up.

The guy doesn't say anything for a good few seconds, but then eventually pushes off the door frame and steps into Even's personal space.

Even automatically takes a step back.

The angry guy's shorter than him, but Even's not a fighter, and he's also definitely not interested in confrontation right now. Not when he could be with Isak instead of dealing with this guy who just keeps frowning at him.

“I saw you talking to Isak,” the guy says.

Now it's Even who frowns.

“Um, yeah?”

The guy looks him up and down and then sighs, shoulders relaxing. When he looks Even in the eyes again, there's a patronising sort of pity in his face that makes Even's stomach turn.

“I'm Alexander,” the guy says. “I'm his boyfriend.”

Even's first thought is that that doesn't make sense. He's read into his fair share of friendly interaction, it happens, but Isak definitely flirted with him back. There is no way “let's grab some alcohol and weed and go back to yours” is just a friendly getting-to-know-you thing. Then he meanly thinks that Isak could do better than this guy and his stupid buzz cut.

“What?” Even says, a little dumbly.

“I'm really sorry. He gets like this sometimes when he's a little tipsy,” Alexander says. “Flirts with people just for fun.”

The condensation on the bottle in Even's hand is making it slip a little in his loosening grasp, and his fingers are starting to feel the cold.

“I just thought… I don't know. I thought you should know,” Alexander goes on. “He's not actually going to go home with you.”

It takes Even a moment to process. That Isak never had any intention of meeting him out front and Even would have waited for him like an absolute dickhead only to probably find him wrapped around his boyfriend if he'd gone looking for him. Wow.

“Thanks,” Even says automatically, and then moves over to put the bottle back into the fridge.

Alexander watches him do it and smiles a little. Maybe he's trying to be friendly, but Even is starting to feel the mortification settle in and doesn't hold his gaze for long.

“I'm sorry,” he says haltingly, holding on to the fridge door for support. “I really didn't mean---”

“Hey, it's fine,” Alexander says and reaches out to squeeze his shoulder. “You didn't know.”

Even nods briefly, his shoulder pulsing with a phantom of the touch that he really wants to shake off.

“Yeah. Um. Bye,” he says, and then just pushes past him, back into the living room.

He doesn't see Isak anywhere, thank god, but the boys seem to be having a good time, so Even just makes a beeline for the front door, grabs his jacket from the hook, and slips outside quickly. There's a bit of a breeze adding to the chill of the night, so Even puts his hands in the pockets of his jacket and hunches his shoulders. He's staring down at the pavement as he walks, following the streets mindlessly on the way to the closest tram stop.

He can't believe that actually just happened to him. Fuck, how humiliating. He was so sure he and Isak were on the same wavelength. How could he not have realised that Isak didn't mean any of it?

Although, really. Fuck Isak. Fuck him for thinking it's funny to flirt with people like this when he has a boyfriend. A little flirting can be harmless, sure, and Alexander seemed chill enough, but. That was not harmless flirting.

Or maybe it was. Maybe it felt more intense to Even than it did to Isak. After all it's not like anything actually happened, other than some weird bantering over Robin Hood and an offer to take Isak home. A kiss that Isak rejected.

Ah, shit.

 

“Hey, so, what happened with that guy?” Mikael asks over coffee the next day.

Even groans and buries his face in his takeaway latte.

“You struck out?” Mikael asks, all sympathy.

“No, I asked him if he wanted to go back to mine and he said yes and then his fucking _boyfriend_ cornered me in the kitchen,” Even says.

He's not less grumpy about it today than he was last night. If anything, he's grump _ier_. He's decided Isak was definitely flirting just as heavily as Even was, and it's such a shit way to treat people. Even can't believe Isak would do that. Sure, he doesn't know him, but he seemed nice. And he's friends with Sana. It's weird to think Sana would be friends with someone who lets other guys offer to take him home while he's seeing someone, but if Alexander's cool with it, then he guesses it's not a big deal to them.

“What the fuck,” Mikael says.

Even grunts his agreement and takes another sip of his iced mocha. It's good – the coffee round and full and the chocolate a noticeable but unobtrusive complement. Even is occasionally a bit of a coffee snob and this one's made really well. It's nice out today too. Blue sky, green plantlife everywhere in this park. Even some bird twittering away! Children playing, people walking and chatting and laughing… the whole package.

He's determined to appreciate it once he has Mikael's sympathy.

“Well, that guy's a dick, then,” Mikael declares and thumps him on the back. “He doesn't deserve you, not even for one night only.”

Even knew he could count on him. Still, he sighs.

“Yeah.”

“He was really handsome though,” Mikael adds, which is why best friends are the worst to go to for sympathy. Isak _was_ really handsome, and Even doesn't like being reminded of how that is probably at least 70% of why this smarts so much. Isak was really hot and Even really wanted to get him naked.

“Not helping,” he complains.

Mikael laughs and shrugs when Even looks over to glare at him.

“I'm just saying! It's such a shame when the handsome ones are assholes.”

Secretly, Even agrees. Outwardly, he launches into an old rant about aesthetic and moral goodness and how the two are not connected at all.

Mikael grins and lets him, which is why best friends are the best after all.

 

Isak's at this party.

Even shouldn't be surprised by that, given that Yousef wanted to go because Sana wanted to go, but he still wasn't prepared for it. He didn't even really think about it, just focused on the idea of going out with his boys and having a good time. But now Isak's here, in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt – the least amount of effort anyone could probably make for an outfit, but the jeans sit tight on his ass and thighs, slim along his calves, and the t-shirt falls down his shoulders and back like it's haute couture, so Even's allowed to be a little shaken, he thinks. It's not fair that Isak gets to be just as hot as Even remembers.

He hasn't seen Even yet, and if Even gets his way he won't, so he keeps to the walls and dark corners with his boys, and manages to forget about Isak half an hour and some beer into the evening. It's only later, when he's standing alone with Mikael, commentating Adam's attempts at convincing a pretty blonde to go home with him, that he remembers.

And it's only because he lets his eyes glance over the crowd and sees Isak flirt with a stocky brunet. Before he knows it, he scoffs in something that feels bitterly like rejection and judgement.

“Hm?” Mikael asks.

“Isak,” Even grumbles, because there's no point pretending in front of him.

Mikael looks around and watches Isak touch the brunet's arm, smiling in that way that has Even tingling all the way across the room with the smile not even directed at him. There is no justice in the world.

“Wow, that really is a thing he just does, huh,” Mikael says. “I don't think I could date someone like that.”

Even agrees, actually. This doesn't look like casual flirtatious banter, it looks like something that Isak _means._

“Yeah,” he says and looks around the room, trying to find Alexander. It takes a while, but he finds him stewing on a couch, glaring at Isak from across the room, beer held tightly in his hand.

“That's the boyfriend,” he says, nudging Mikael and nodding at him.

“He doesn't look happy,” Mikael comments.

He doesn't. But he also doesn't walk over to interrupt, which Even doesn't really get. He told Even off last time, so why doesn't he just walk over now and interrupt them? In fact, why didn't he do that with Isak and Even last time? Sure, it's none of his business what kind of relationship he and Isak have, but he can't see it lasting long if they're this bad at communicating.

“Yeah,” Even says.

“You probably dodged a bullet there. He's too pretty for you not to pine over him even if it'd only been a one-night-stand,” Mikael says, and jabs his elbow into Even's side.

Even takes a sip of his beer and pointedly doesn't dignify that with a response. From Mikael's grin he can tell Mikael knows it's because he's right. Even _would_ have pined, and that would have ended in some sort of clusterfuck.

He watches as Isak leans in to whisper something to the brunet and then makes his way through the crowd towards the bathroom. As soon as he's out of the room, Alexander moves from his spot and walks over to the poor guy, probably to give him the same text he gave Even last time.

“Damn,” Mikael says. “I know it's none of my business, but this is one messed up relationship.”

Just like Even did, the brunet seems to go through several moments of confusion, embarrassment, and then anger, patting Alexander on the shoulder and then making his way from the party, already complaining to a friend he grabs on the way.

Even catches Alexander's eye for a moment and freezes, feeling caught out, but it's Alexander whose eyes widen and who looks away first, hurrying from the room. After Isak, presumably, since he also moves towards the bathrooms.

“Well,” Even says with a sigh. “Shall we go some fries or something? I'm kinda over this party now.”

“Yeah,” Mikael says, setting his half-drunk cup of cola down on the little side table next to them. “Seems like Adam's actually getting lucky and Yousef's probably hanging around Sana anyway. Let's go.”

Even grins and slings an arm around Mikael's shoulder, turning them around. He's going to go have a good time with his best friend, and he's going to forget about Isak.

 

He doesn't forget about Isak.

Well, he does, but the next time they're at a party, Isak's there _again_ and Even seriously wonders how he's never noticed him before. Sana and Yousef have been together for at least a year now, and since Isak and Sana have been friends since school, shouldn't Even have met him before? Maybe Sana and Isak weren't the partying together friends until recently. Or maybe Isak isn't usually the partying type, no matter how comfortable he looks with a can of beer in his hand and a flirty smirk on his lips.

It's not like it matters to Even. His plan of forgetting about Isak and having a good time with his friends is still the same as ever. He should probably try and find someone else to hook up with too, it's just really hard to do that when everyone pales in comparison to Isak and Isak is at every party Even goes to.

Still, that doesn't stop Even from succeeding with the first part of that plan, the having-a-good-time-with-his-friends part, so he purposely turns his back on Isak and focuses on Elias' story about his latest client's lack of actual web design knowledge that seems inversely related to how much web design knowledge they think they have. Soon enough, Isak slips from his mind again amidst laughter and beer and surprisingly good music, and Even finds himself grinning to himself when he excuses himself for a moment to go find the bathrooms.

It borders on cosmic irony that in the line outside the bathroom he finds himself stood right behind Isak and a guy who must be a friend of his, bushy-haired and similarly-eyebrowed.

“Seriously, it's happened like three times now,” Isak complains. “I don't know what I'm doing wrong.”

Bushy-guy laughs, but tries to tamp it down when Isak glares at him.

Even briefly debates turning around and leaving so he doesn't inadvertently eavesdrop, but he actually really needs the bathroom and it's not his fault Isak and his friend are discussing whatever right here in this crowded party. And it's not like he matters in any way to Isak, that's been made quite abundantly clear.

“Maybe you just don't have any game anymore,” Isak's friend suggests. “It was bound to happen sooner or later.”

Isak makes an affronted noise that Even wishes he didn't think was adorable. Isak still looks so good, with his curly hair and his cute mouth and his beard and his tight jeans. He's paired black ones with a forest green t-shirt today and it makes his skin look like it's glowing. It's not fair.

“Excuse you,” Isak says. “I have plenty game. Literally all three of them _agreed to go home with me._ And then the second I turn around they vanish into thin fucking air.”

Even feels his jaw drop as he realises what this discussion is about.

“It's probably because of that small matter of your boyfriend,” he says, enough bite to it that he surprises himself. He didn't even mean to say anything, but is Isak seriously complaining he can't find people to cheat on his boyfriend with?

Isak and his friend turn around with twin expressions of surprise, but while his friend's just turns into suspicious confusion, Isak's settles somewhere near cold anger.

“Who are you?” Isak's friend asks.

“One of the three people who didn't go home with Isak, apparently,” Even says, matching Isak's cold look with one of his own. “It's not your game that's the problem, by the way, it's just that I don't fucking cheat.”

“You're the one who came on to _me_ ,” Isak says, frown deepening.

Even frowns back, ignoring the people walking around them to get to the bathroom. There are more important matters than his bladder right now.

“And then I ran into your boyfriend,” he says.

Isak blinks at him for two seconds with so much genuine confusion on his face that Even feels his own frown loosen.

“My what?” Isak asks, looking over to his friend as if to make sure he heard Even correctly.

“Your boyfriend?” Even repeats. “A little shorter than you, buzz cut? Alexander?”

Isak and his friend both look absolutely gob-smacked at that.

“Ale--” Isak's friend repeats, but Isak cuts in with a seething, “That complete fucking _asshole_. I'm going to break his fucking _legs._ ”

Even startles at the unexpected violence, looking between Isak and his friend, who's frowning too now, trying to work out what in the world is happening.

“Sorry,” Isak's friend says. “I know it's a bit awkward but can you tell us what happened? Whenever you two didn't hook up?”

Even feels heat crawl up his cheeks despite himself, but he shrugs and shifts his weight onto the other leg, suddenly hyper-conscious of his posture. It is a bit awkward.

“We were going to leave, and Isak said he was going to get some weed from a friend, while I went to grab a bottle of bubbly from the kitchen,” Even starts, glancing at Isak to make sure he's okay with him telling this story. Isak's still frowning, but there's no hostility in his eyes anymore when he looks at Even. Instead, if Even's not imagining it, there's a ghost of a smile on his mouth.

“Isak left, I went to the kitchen, and this guy comes up to me, tells me he's Isak's boyfriend and that he gets flirty when he's tipsy, but obviously wasn't going to go home with me. I was embarrassed and angry and left,” Even goes on, watching as Isak's frown deepens again and his friend puts a firm hand on his shoulder. Possibly to stop him from _actually_ breaking Alexander's legs. “But, um. I take it Alexander isn't actually your boyfriend?”

“No, he fucking isn't, and this kind of bullshit is exactly why,” Isak spits angrily.

“Isak broke up with him a while ago because he'd get jealous about Isak spending time with me and the boys,” Isak's friend adds. “Like, he deleted my texts from Isak's phone levels of jealous.”

Even's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline.

“That's fucked up,” he says.

But the version of events in his head start to make a creepy kind of sense. Jealous ex sees Isak flirting with someone else, corners said someone else to tell them he's the boyfriend. Of course Even was going to believe that rather than jump to “controlling ex is trying to ruin any future hook-ups or dates”. That's not normal people behaviour.

“Er, I think that's happened with that brunet at David's party a couple weeks ago too,” Even says. “I saw Alexander talk to him when you left the room.”

Isak makes a frustrated, angry noise in his throat, but Isak's friend grins at Even. He's clearly caught onto the fact that Even was watching Isak even after their disastrous first attempt at a hook-up.

“Have you seen him do that to anyone else?” he asks, all faux-innocence in the twinkle of his eyes.

Even blushes when Isak looks from his friend over to Even, the wheels in his head visible turning as he's catching up.

“No. Only that time,” he says, but when Isak catches his gaze, he lets him hold it.

If the problem wasn't that Isak wasn't interested… well. Even's definitely still interested.

“Still,” Isak's friend says. “Mystery solved, I'd say.”

Isak nods a little and then lets a slow smile spread over his lips, posture relaxing again.

“Well, it's good to know that I haven't lost my touch at least,” he says, eyes fixed on Even and a tilt to his head like he's waiting for Even to agree or disagree.

His friend huffs a soundless laugh and pats Isak on the shoulder, disappearing into the bathroom. Even feels his cheeks heat and his toes curl.

“Well, I don't know about your _touch,_ but the rest is pretty convincing,” he says.

Isak's smile widens into a full-on grin and he shifts his feet so he can lean into Even's space a little. Then he licks his lips, drawing Even's eyes before he speaks again.

“We could change that, if you're up for it.”

“What did you have in mind?” Even asks, shuffling a little closer to Isak himself.

Isak's still looking at him, hasn't broken eye contact yet, and the air between them is starting to feel heavy with electric charge.

“Anything you want, so long as it doesn't involve you leaving my sight,” Isak teases.

Even laughs a little, lets himself thrill at how easily they fall back into the flirty banter he'd enjoyed so much the first time they met.

“Why, you have any other exes I should know about?”

Isak huffs an annoyed sigh and rolls his eyes.

“God, I hope not,” he says and frowns a little again.

It sparks something in Even's belly.

“Actually… is he here?” he asks.

“Probably. He's friends with the host too,” Isak says with a shrug.

Even grins.

“Want to go back downstairs and make out where he can see? Really give him something to be jealous over?”

Isak laughs.

“I definitely want to do that.”

Isak's friend comes back out of the bathroom and winks at Even over Isak's shoulder, nudging Isak in the side as he passes him.

“Okay, can you give me like two seconds though? I really need to pee,” Even says.

Isak heaves a very dramatic sigh, but he grins.

“I'm staying right here though. You're not getting away again.”

Even feels like his belly bursts with butterflies at that, the thought that Isak might have been just as bummed about Even leaving as Even was about Isak's having a 'boyfriend', and he leans forward without thinking, pressing their lips together. This time, Isak reciprocates without hesitation, like he really doesn't want to risk Even getting away, hand curling around the back of his neck and lips opening under Even's.

Even keeps it brief, because nature's call is more of an urgent yell at this point, but he grins when he sees the half-lidded stare Isak gives him as he pulls back.

“I'm not going anywhere,” he promises, and then hurries into the bathroom.

He tries not to think about Isak standing right outside the door as he pees as quickly as he can, moves to the sink to wash his hands after, and casts a cursory glance in the mirror. His cheeks are a little flushed, and his hair's starting to wilt, but he's pretty sure it's about to get worse, and at the thought of kissing Isak again he can watch his own smile grow.

As soon as he steps outside Isak grabs his hand and drags him back down the stairs, hurrying in a way that makes something giddy and silly bubble up in Even's stomach. It's so juvenile and petty, getting revenge on Isak's ex like this, but when he catches sight of Alexander across the living room downstairs and lets Isak pull him in while he leans back against the wall, he can't pretend it's not also exciting.

They're both grinning when their lips meet again, Isak's arms wrapping around Even's waist this time to pull him in close, so Even slips a thigh between Isak's, leaning into him. He puts one of his arms against the wall by Isak's shoulder, buries the other one in the hair at the back of Isak's skull so he can cradle his head and keep it away from the wall. Isak makes an appreciative noise at the gesture and opens his mouth under Even's, drawing his tongue out with his own.

The kiss goes heated immediately, one part showing off and three parts the fact that Isak's beard feels so good against Even's face, his hips are rolling against Even's in the slowest, most tantalising rhythm, and his hands slide down Even's back to slip into the back pockets of his jeans, squeezing his ass.

Even groans and grabs Isak's hair more tightly, nudging his thigh forward a little more for Isak to grind on. And grind he does, managing somehow to make Even's fucking thigh feel like an erogenous zone. He's breathing heavily only a few minutes later, and when Isak strokes his hands back up and grabs his hips to whirl them around, he swoons a little on the inside and lets Isak push him up against he the wall, lets him grind their hips together in earnest now, and puts both his hands in Isak's hair.

“Fuck,” he gasps when Isak ducks his head to nip at Even's neck, pushing his whole body closer. “Fuck, please tell me you're coming home with me tonight.”

Isak hums and sucks hard on Even's skin, letting go with a wet pop and leaving behind a hot pulse that means Even's neck is almost definitely going to bruise a little.

“I live two tram stops over,” Isak says, eyes dark as he watches Even.

“That works,” Even says, and pushes off the wall a little.

Isak grins and takes his hand again, pulling him through the crowd towards the door.

“Anyone you need to say goodbye to?” Isak asks, looking at Even over his shoulder.

Even looks up, trying to catch sight of any of his friends, and meets Mikael's confused gaze. He makes a gesture that's meant to convey “I'll explain all of this later” and probably only does because Mikael knows it doesn't mean “I've decided I'm going to be The Other Guy after all”.

“All good,” he says to Isak. “You?”

Isak grins.

“Jonas will have figured it out.”

Even assumes Jonas is the guy from earlier and grins back, letting Isak pull him out into the cool night air.

They walk too-close all the way to the tram, bumping into each other and almost tripping over each other's feet, but all it does is make Even laugh, anticipation crackling in his veins. At the tram stop, Isak pushes Even against the side of the little cabin thing and kisses him again, makes it wet and deep because there's no one around and he doesn't seem to want to wait to touch Even again either.

Even could probably write poetry about the way Isak feels leaning against his chest with his tongue caught between his teeth, but right now he's going to busy himself with feeling out all the subtle lines of Isak's muscles underneath his clothes. The bulge of his arms as he holds Even's hips tight against the glass and the flex of his shoulders when he moves.

In the tram they sit at the very back, bodies turned towards each other, legs tangled. This kiss is a little more restrained, but no less thrilling for it. The slow way Isak licks inside Even's mouth, the rasp of his beard against his face, it all serves to rile Even up further, stoke the embers of his arousal and make him hold onto Isak's hair with a tight grip. Isak seems to enjoy that though, if the way he sighs against Even's mouth is any indication, a moan without sound almost while he lets his spine go soft and Even take control of the kiss for a moment.

And it is a mere moment, Isak's stop coming up what feels like seconds after they started, and Even stumbles off the tram after Isak on shaky legs. Isak kisses him again as soon as they're off the tram, deep and lingering.

“Not much further,” he says, and tangles his fingers with Even's when he takes off down the street.

There's nothing Even can think of to say, but the silence between them doesn't feel awkward. They may not talk, but Even can't keep himself from glancing over at Isak, from studying the line of his nose and the curl of his hair. The way the street lamps reflect and glitter in Isak's eyes. The lazy smile on his lips that Even's pretty sure is there because of him. The warmth of his hand in Even's and the heat of the thrumming excitement that sings in every corner of Even's body. The dimple showing in Isak's cheek when he catches Even looking and looks back, smile deepening. They may not talk but the air feels full with their unspoken words anyway.

It's only when they reach the door to Isak's building that he speaks again.

“My roommates are all out,” he says, digging around in his pocket for his keys.

Even grins through the thrill in the pit of his stomach.

“Good,” he says and crowds up against Isak's back when he turns around to unlock the door, wrapping an arm around Isak's middle to press up close and let Isak feel how very ready he is for a roommate less evening.

“Second floor,” Isak says, and then takes off up the stairs, laughing when Even squawks out his surprise before he gives chase.

He hears the front door fall shut downstairs by the time he's reached the landing on the first floor, sparing a moment to be impressed with just how damn fast Isak is. He still catches him by the front door to his flat, keys jangling in possibly-shaking hands as he laughs through his second attempt at unlocking the door.

Even pushes in close again and ducks down to fit his lips to Isak's neck, shameless in his attempt at distraction.

Isak moans quietly, but it echoes in the old, open staircase before the key slots into the lock and Isak wrenches it around to unlock the door.

Inside, Even toes his shoes off immediately, almost stepping on Isak's toes because he's leaning in for another kiss, grabbing the front of the zip-up hoodie Even's wearing today to pull him further into the apartment. Even stumbles after him, lets himself be led by Isak's lips and hands on him, tries to keep the kiss going even as another laugh bubbles up on his chest.

“You're fun,” he whispers in between kisses, and opens his eyes to see Isak beam at him proudly.

“I'm about to be a lot more fun,” he says, somehow managing to balance somewhere between seductive and ridiculous as he reaches behind Even to let the door to his room swing shut and then immediately moves in to unzip Even's hoodie.

Even reaches for the hem of Isak's t-shirt in return and then pulls back again when his arms get stuck in the sleeves Isak is trying to roll down over his shoulders. They grin at each other and let go, Isak whipping his t-shirt off and Even shucking his hoodie. He means to take his t-shirt off too, but Isak's just bared all of that skin, and he just has to duck in for a taste.

“Even,” Isak pants when Even attaches his mouth to his neck, presses a frantic line of kisses down to his clavicles.

“Even, your shirt, come on,” Isak says, but Even grabs Isak's hips and walks him backwards until they bump into something, holds him still so he can bruise Isak's skin with his lips and teeth, listen to him groan.

Isak lets him, but pulls his t-shirt up over his back anyway, one hand holding it bunched up under his arms while the other follows the knobs of his spine, the lines of his shoulder blades standing out.

“Come on, off,” Isak demands when Even comes up for air, and this time Even doesn't protest.

Isak moves back in for another kiss as soon as Even drops the shirt, hands running up over Even's chest and then down again to start in on the buttons of his jeans.

“What do you want to do?” Even mumbles between kisses, hopes the words don't get too lost in between their mouths.

Isak hums and pulls down Even's jeans, gropes for where Even is tenting the front of his boxer briefs and squeezes.

“Wanna ride you.”

Even feels his dick twitch in Isak's hand at the thought, moans at the idea of Isak in his lap, all of him for Even to look at. He rubs his dick against Isak's hand and grins against his mouth.

“Did you just check out my dick before making that decision?”

Isak laughs quietly and kisses him again, pushing at his jeans instead of answering.

Even reaches down to help, breaking the kiss so he can pull his jeans down over his ankles, takes off his socks too while he's at it. Isak takes his underwear down with his jeans, so Even slips out of those too, and then they're naked in Isak's dark bedroom, the only light coming in from the street lamp outside in front of his window. It lights up a desk behind Isak and a sliver of his bookshelf, but the bed is plunged in darkness.

“Can we have a light?” Even asks.

Isak takes two steps over and turns on his bedside lamp before taking Even's hand again and climbing onto the bed, taking Even with him.

Even lets Isak manoeuvre him against the headboard, grabbing one of the pillows to wedge behind his back. Isak kicks the duvet further down the bed and then leans in for a kiss, a hand on Even's shoulder for balance, before he pulls away again and grabs a condom and lube out of his bedside table.

He holds up the lube and cocks an eyebrow at Even.

“Do you want to finger me a bit? I promise I cleaned up before the party and I wasn't there that long.”

“Looking to get laid, huh?” Even teases, and grabs for Isak's hip, pulling him onto his lap.

Isak grins and leans in for a kiss, dragging his teeth over Even's bottom lip.

“I had a dry spell,” he teases back, but then his grin softens. “But I'm glad it's you.”

Even's more thrilled at that than he's willing to admit right now, but he takes the lube and flips the cap open, wets his fingers while Isak goes up on his knees, bends his spine to stick his ass out for Even.

Isak leans in to kiss him again while Even reaches around him, grabbing hold of his ass with one hand to spread him open for the other. The first finger slips in easily, and Isak barely reacts beyond a soft hitch of his breath, so Even pulls out and goes back in with two, toes curling at the way it makes Isak groan and put more weight on the arms he has resting on Even's shoulders.

Even pushes his fingers in carefully, a steady pressure that Isak starts to push back against, hitching his hips back and forth a little like he's testing the intrusion when Even's pushed inside as far as he can go. Even curls his fingers inside to feel for his prostate, glances over it with a fingertip.

“Fuck, I knew you'd be good at this,” Isak says through a moan, pressing his forehead against Even's.

“How?” Even asks, giving Isak barely a moment before he pulls out again, begins to fuck his fingers in and out slowly. He likes Isak like this; just a little frantic, with his lips parted and his fingers carding restlessly through the hair at the nape of Even's neck.

“You were so confident coming over to make Sana introduce you,” Isak says. “Made it obvious you wanted me.”

“I was bricking it,” Even confides. “But you're like a wet dream come true; I had to try.”

Isak laughs quietly, pleased flush on his cheeks.

“Give me another one,” he says, and then leans in to kiss Even again, his moan getting lost in between their mouths.

Even fucks him like this for a while, until the slide of his fingers is easier and he goes back for more lube, gets Isak properly wet. The air between them is heating up, and Even can feel sweat start to slick their skin where they're pressed together – Isak's arms on his shoulders, Isak's thighs on his, his knees by his sides. Their foreheads.

“I'm good, I'm good,” Isak finally says, taking one hand off Even's shoulder to reach for the condom.

Even keeps his fingers inside Isak a little longer, pulls them out slowly to really make him feel it, lets them trace over his fluttering rim just to watch his mouth drop open on a breathless moan.

“Even, stop distracting me,” Isak complains, but his voice is anything but mad.

Even grins and leans forward, puts his mouth on Isak's chest to kiss a wet trail to one of his nipples, suck it into his mouth and flick at it with his tongue.

Isak grabs his hair with a gasp, the crinkle of the condom's foil packet almost getting lost in it.

“Fuck, do you want me to ride you or not,” Isak asks, hips working back against Even's fingers like he's trying to get them back inside.

“Definitely yes,” Even says, and leans back.

Isak makes quick work of the condom, rolls it down over Even's dick with practised ease and shuffles forward a little. Even slips lower against the headboard to make it easier, Isak spreads his legs a little further and balances himself with his hands on Even's shoulders.

Even grabs the lube to run a little more over his dick, then grabs Isak's ass with his dry hand, pulling at one cheek a little to make it easier. He rubs the head of his dick against Isak's rim first, watches Isak's eyelids drop to half-mast and his mouth fall open in anticipation, teases him until Isak whines a complaint.

“Come on. Fuck me.”

Isak's green eyes sparkle down at him like stars, and really, how could Even turn down an invitation like that. He holds himself steady and guides Isak down carefully, lets him set the pace.

Isak works himself down more quickly than Even would have guessed, breathes through the initial breach and then sinks down in one long, slow motion, moaning when his ass comes to rest on Even's hips and thighs.

Even watches him with his mouth open, fingers tight on Isak's ass, toes curling against the tight wet heat surrounding him. Fuck, but Isak feels good. And he does look like something straight out of Even's fantasies. Messy-haired and pink-lipped, cheeks flushed and chest moving with his heavy breaths.

“Good?” Even asks, every limb wound tight as he keeps still underneath Isak.

Isak moans again and nods, eyes falling shut and letting his head hang backwards, exposing the column of his throat, where his beard fades out into milky skin. Even fits his own mouth right to the edge of it, feels the next moan vibrate underneath his lips and answers it with one of his own when Isak starts to move his hips.

He starts off slow, just rolling his hips back and forth, pulling up a little further with each go until he's almost all the way up again. The slide of Even's dick inside him is easy now, and it's a good thing too with the way Isak starts to pick up the pace then, pushes all the way down on Even's dick before lifting almost all the way back up again, hips angled so Even pushes up against his prostate every time.

All Even can do is sit back and watch, try to hold on while Isak gives him the ride of his fucking life.

“Oh my god,” he moans, can hear the wonder in his own voice. His hands move from Isak's ass to his hips and down his thighs, feels the muscles working there.

Isak's cock is leaking against Even's stomach, rubs against his skin with the way Isak bounces, enough touch to feel good, but probably not enough to get him off. Given how Even can feel pleasure rush through him from his head to his toes, excited tingles spreading out to the very tips of his fingers and probably the tip of his fucking nose, he doesn't think he can hold out long enough to even attempt to make Isak come only from this. Doesn't even know if that's something Isak does, so he slides one hand inwards, wraps his fingers around Isak's dick and is rewarded with a breathless moan for it.

“Do it tight,” Isak says, presses his forehead against Even's again so he can watch the way Even pulls on his cock, makes his fist tight like Isak asked.

It makes Isak's rhythm falter a little, takes away enough of his focus that he slows down just a little, so Even swipes his thumb over the head of Isak's dick, rubs just underneath the head to find out what he likes, leans in to kiss the moan off his lips.

“That's good,” Isak pants when Even starts twisting his wrist a little, and nips at Even's mouth where he can probably feel him smile. “Feels good.”

Even moans out his agreement, lets his second hand run up Isak's back just to feel more of his skin, props his knees up to push up against Isak's hips when a particularly good twist of Even's wrist has him faltering a little.

“Just like that,” Isak urges. “Please. Like that.”

It's fast from there, Isak's vigour seemingly renewed as he pushes down onto Even's dick, trusts Even to take care of him in return. Isak's hands keep pulling on Even's hair except for when they're clawing at his shoulders, like Isak needs an outlet for the way they keep driving each other higher, pleasure mounting and mounting before it finally breaks with gasp and a spurt of Isak coming over Even's fist and stomach.

“Fuck, Even, so good,” he moans.

Even lets him ride it out, milks his cock through it and kisses the curses and praise and Even's name right off Isak's lips, lit up with joy and pleasure and right on the edge himself. So when Isak bats his hand off he grabs hold of Isak's hips instead, uncaring of how wet his hand still is, and holds Isak there above his hips to screw up into his body. It makes Isak push out these staccato moans, fingers weak against Even's shoulders like he can't quite find the strength to hold on anymore, but his head thrown back like he likes the way he must feel tender and sensitive inside.

“Fucking hell, Isak, look at you,” Even hears himself babble. “You look so god damn good on my dick.”

“Feels good too,” Isak whispers, flush going from his cheeks all the way down to the top of his chest.

Even groans and leans forward, puts his face against Isak's chest again and nuzzles into his skin when he feels himself tip over the edge, hips working in frantic little jerks inside Isak.

Isak pulls his face up into another kiss as soon as Even stops moving, cradling Even's face in between both his hands, lips gentle and sweet even as he pushes his tongue into Even's mouth. Even winds both arms around Isak's waist in return and holds him close, enjoys the way the occasional clench of Isak's ass sends another thrill of pleasure through his whole body while he's coming down from his high.

“I'm really glad you don't have a boyfriend after all,” he mumbles in between kisses when his heart's slowed back down and he can feel his toes again.

Isak laughs against his lips and then pushes back up onto his knees, letting Even's soft cock slip out of him slowly. He watches Even pull the condom off and tie it up like they do this all the time, and then takes it from him to toss it halfway across the room, actually managing to get it into the bin beside his desk.

Even can't help the impressed laugh.

Isak winks at him.

“I'm glad too,” he says, and then hesitates for a moment before he goes on, “but I'd consider this your application if you wanted the job.”

Even feels the way his entire chest lights up at the suggestion spill over into how his cheeks ache from his wide grin. Isak relaxes minutely, settling at the way Even doesn't immediately reject him.

“What does the position entail?” Even asks, pushing his face in close for another short kiss.

Isak hums contemplatively.

“Well, I study a lot, so I need you to remind me to eat and sleep occasionally and not mind when I get grumpy about it,” he says, which is a lot more honest than Even expected and immediately endears Isak to him.

“I've got some experience there, so I think I can handle it,” he says.

“Then of course there's a minimum of twenty-five kisses a day and one orgasm a week,” Isak goes on with a grin, leaning in for a kiss as if to prove his point.

Even laughs into it a little and ruins it, but follows Isak for another kiss when he leans back again.

“What if one of us leaves town?” he asks.

“Then they pile up and need to be redeemed at a later date, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Even agrees, leaning back to grin at Isak. “Anything else?”

“I think best when I think out loud, so you'll have to listen to me ramble about condensed matter or quantum entanglement or something sometimes,” Isak says.

“Is that what you study? Physics?”

Isak's eyes light up like he didn't expect Even to be able to place it, and he nods.

“Yeah.”

“Cool,” Even says. “I do musicology.”

“Cool,” Isak echoes. “So are you up for a trial period?”

“You haven't even told me what pay you're offering,” Even teases.

Isak laughs and leans back, looking Even over.

“Five hundred,” he decides.

“A month?” Even asks, faking offence.

“You're hot, so a week,” Isak corrects with a grin.

Even beams, warm all over. There's a lot they'd have to actually figure out if they do this. Apart from what Isak just told him he knows nothing about him, after all. His last name, for one. Or how old he is. What he actually wants from a relationship.

If he can handle Even's baggage.

But Isak looks at him like he knows all that, and so Even leans in to kiss him.

“I'd have done it for free,” he says.

“It's a challenging position, you deserve compensation,” Isak says, grinning through his own kisses.

“Same goes for you,” Even pulls back to say, holding Isak's gaze, heart beating fast.

Isak looks at him with his head tilted for a moment and then shrugs.

“500 a week and we're even,” he says.

And of course Isak can't know if that's true, but Even understands the gesture.

“Okay,” he says. “Just show me where to sign.”

“Nah,” Isak grins. “I think we can seal it with a kiss.”

Even laughs and nuzzles in close again, chest warm because this boy is so much more than he expected.

Then he seals it with a kiss. And another five, just to make sure.

 

**The End**


End file.
